SwanQueen Collection
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: A collection of SwanQueen stories. I am not planning any continuing plot line chapter to chapter - just a collection of one shots.
1. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: Just a fan writing some stories.**

* * *

 **Welcome Home**

* * *

Regina sighed as she opened the front door to her home and drug her suitcase in behind her. Dropping her keys and purse on the entryway table, she kicked her shoes off underneath it. She was so happy to be home. The week-long conference in Chicago had been long but worth it in the end. She was hanging up her coat when a tiny gasp in the hallway caught her attention. She grinned to her daughter's silhouette in the doorway.

"Mommy!" The three year old exclaimed and charged towards her. The brunette barely had time to get her footing before the toddler flung herself into her mother's waiting arms. Regain scooped her up and held her tightly; the little girl wrapping her arms and legs around her as if clinging to a tree. "I'm supposed to say 'welcome home'." She smiled proudly.

She pressed a kiss to her daughter's hair before saying. "Thank you! Were you good for Mama while I was gone?" She asked quietly.

"Yes!" Smalls hands came up and cupped Regina's cheeks, "We counted the sleeps until it was time for you to come home!"

"You did? How many sleeps was it?"

"Eight!" The girl said proudly. "Eight sleeps is a long time."

"I know baby girl. I'm sorry that I had to be gone so long, but I'm home now."

"I'm glad you're home, Mommy."

The mother smiled again as her daughter pressed her face into her neck. She stood there for a moment, eyes closed, as she enjoyed the weight of her daughter in her arms. This was the longest Regina had been away from her since she'd been born.

Before Regina could move into the other room, she felt a hand on her back and lips on her temple. "Welcome home," her wife said soft as their eyes met.

"It's good to be home." The brunette smiled. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Emma's; an act that she had been dying to do for days.

"How was the conference?" Emma asked.

"Good. Productive."

The parents were about to move further into the house when their son entered the room.

"Hi, Mom." Henry said. Regina could have sworn that he voice was deeper than it was then when she had left and that he had grown another foot. He was already taller than her by five inches and was still growing.

The teenager hugged his mother the best he could while she was holding his sister. "Hi, Henry. Are you staying out of trouble?"

He smirked, "No."

Regina could tell by his tone that he was being sarcastic – just like his mother. "Did you finish your homework?"

"No." This time he certainly wasn't kidding.

"Head upstairs and finish. We can catch up when you're done."

He sighed dramatically, "Ok." He was about to turn upstairs when he stopped and kissed her cheek. "Welcome home, Mom."

She grinned as she took the stairs two at a time up to his bedroom. She turned back to her wife who kissed her again. When their lips finally parted she asked, "Is she asleep?"

"Yes." Regina answered simply.

Emma rubbed the little girl's back as she spoke, "She has been fighting to stay awake for the past hour. I promised her that she could stay up to see you. Do you want me to take her upstairs?"

"No." The brunette didn't say anything else but took a step forward to the living room. Emma followed without question and smiled when her wife paused by the couch. She knew exactly what Regain wanted.

The blonde took a moment to rearrange some pillows at the end of the couch before settling against them; one leg stretched along the couch and the other bent on the floor. Regina carefully lowered herself onto the couch. She moved with grace and ease even with a sleeping toddler in her arms. She leaned back into Emma's embrace and held her daughter against her chest. Neither of them spoke. There wasn't a need. Emma dropped the occasional kiss to Regina's head and the brunette smoothed her hand down the toddler's back when she shuffled in her arms. Henry eventually came downstairs; portable gaming device in hand. He settled on the carpet in front of the couch and allowed his brunette mother to run her hands through his hair as he battled whatever fictional war that was ranging on the tiny screen.

Regina closed her eyes. Happy and content to be surrounded by her family. Yes, welcome home indeed.


	2. Night Night

"Mommy?"

The meek, quiet voice pulled Regina from her task. She placed the sponge on the floor and turned to her daughter. "I thought Mama put you to bed." The brunette mother said, her tone firm.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry. I promise to never draw on the wall again." Her four year old daughter said as she looked down at her feet.

"Thank you for apologizing, darling. You should still be in bed though."

"I know, but I was also gonna ask if I could have a night, night hug. If you're still too mad though..."

Regina's heart felt as though it had been crushed to dust. Emma had been the one to put her to bed after she had been properly disciplined for her bad act. She never thought that her absence at bedtime would bring about this type of reaction. Instantly, Regina abandoned her task of scrubbing crayon from the living room wall and crossed towards her daughter. Scooping her up in her arms, she held her closely to her chest. "You can always have hugs, baby. No matter how mad I might be. I will always give you hugs and kisses."

Just as she was about to carry the little girl back to her bedroom, her wife entered the room and unknowingly blocked her path. "Hey, I thought…"

The brunette held up a hand and stopped the other woman from speaking. Her expression clearly told her wife that she would explain later. "How about Mama and I put you back to bed together?"

A tiny and muffled, "Ok," came where the little girl had pressed herself into Regina's neck. Emma silently followed them up the stairs without question. The brunette placed the little girl in her bed as she and Emma sat on either side. Together they pressed a kiss to her forehead, a kiss to her nose and a kiss to her cheek – each in unison – before the little girl wrapped an arm around their necks and hugged them tightly.

"Night, night, baby girl." Regina said quietly as she double checked that the night light was on.

Her crumbled heart came back together as she heard her daughter say, "Night, night, Mommy."

* * *

 **Reviews appreciated. :)**


	3. Tracing Her Scars

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with OUAT. None of this content is meant to offend anyone, and I certainly hope that it doesn't.**

* * *

 **Tracing Her Scars**

* * *

Emma slowly opened her eyes against the morning sunlight streaming in through the windows. It took her a moment to realize where she was; her brain still foggy with sleep. Home. She was home. I place that she had missed for almost two years. I place that she had longed for every night. A wide smiled spread across her face when her eyes focused on the woman next to her. The woman that her heart had longed for every moment of every day. She couldn't believe that she was home.

She lay still for a moment; studying the face before her. Emma had thought that she had memorized her face long ago but there were new features to it now. New tiny little wrinkles on the sides of her eyes, new creases in her forehead. She would never mention it to her, that she noticed their existence, but she loved every bit of it just the same.

She looked so peaceful. Yes, this was the first time that she had seen her sleep in almost two years, but there was something softer about her now. Their time together had been limited to phone calls, emails, video calls and sometimes even old fashion mail while Emma had been in the field. Though the blonde knew that she had tried her hardest to hide her distress she could still see it, but now it all seemed to have faded away.

As her eyes foamed the beautiful face in front of her, they came to land on the scar on her upper lip. It seemed silly to say that she loved a scar, but it happened to be one of her favorite things about her lover. It added to her beauty, her uniqueness, her charm. She loved to kiss it, to run her tongue down the slight crevice. Over their time apart, she often found herself running her fingers over the scar in photographs or videos that she received.

It was almost as though she didn't have control of her own hand as she reached up and softly caressed the mark on the woman's lip. She smiled when her feather like touch caused the brunette's nose to twitch.

"Tickles," the brunette woman mumbled with a tired laugh. Her reaction caused Emma to giggle.

Brown eyes met green and grew wide when they came into focus. "You're really here," Regina said with a voice filled with amazement. "I thought it was a dream."

"It's not a dream. I am really here." She cupped Regina's cheek and once again ran her thumb down her scar. The other woman pressed a kiss to the pad of it before leaning forward and kissing her lips.

She sighed when she pulled back, as if the kiss was the final element to allow her to realize that she really was in front of her, "You're really here."

* * *

 ** _Yesterday Evening_**

Regina crouched down and began to pull her clean clothes out of the dryer. The colors were done, the whites were next, and her delicates were already drying on the drying rack behind her. Things would soon be pressed and hung up or folded neatly and put away. Another Wednesday night for the books. Typically, laundry was a weekend activity. Weekday nights were spent helping Henry with his homework and feeding him healthy dinners. Weekend afternoons were spent doing laundry while he did a variety of different activities and then they spent the evenings together. Now, with Henry away at summer camp, that routine had been broken. She did whatever she could to fill the time alone. She did everything she could not to bring her work home with her so that she could dedicate her time at home to her son, but these days she found herself bringing more and more files home. As one of New York's most in demand lawyers, there was never a lull in case work that needed her attention on so she didn't have a hard time finding work to fill the time after hours.

If she didn't keep herself busy then she would focus on how much she missed her son, but mostly, how much she missed Emma. Her son's other mother had been overseas with the military for almost two years. She tried so hard every day to convince herself that the phone calls, emails, and videos were enough but deep down she missed Emma so much that it hurt. Not having Henry around as a distraction made it worse.

With the last load of laundry moved from the washer to the dryer, Regina set the machine to 'More Dry' and pressed the start button. She picked up the full laundry basket and was on her way to the bedroom with it when there was a knock at the front door. She was surprised. She hadn't been expecting anyone. If this was someone selling Girl Scout cookies, she was going to buy every box of Thin Mints they had with them. As she looked through the peep hole in the front door she didn't believe what she was seeing. The person on the other side of the door was certainly in uniform but one of much more official status.

"Emma." The woman's name barely made it out of her mouth as her breath got caught in her throat.

The blonde woman stood tall before her in her tan fatigues, regulation boots with a rucksack at her feet, "Hi."

For another moment, Regina was frozen in place but it only lasted a moment before she launched herself into the other woman's arms. Emma stumbled backwards at the impact; not fully expecting it. She caught them both before they tumbled to the ground. Regina realized as she was righting them that there was a limp in Emma's movement.

"Oh, God!" Regina exclaimed, "Are you hurt? I'm sorry! I.."

Emma cut off Regina's babbling with her lips. Their kisses went from soft and sweet to hot and heavy in the matter moments. They managed to get the door shut and Regina quickly found herself pressed against it. Her arms wrapped around Emma's strong shoulders and made away with her hat while the blonde's nimble fingers found their way under Regina's t-shift. Calloused finger tips stroked the warm skin of her back and hips as lips and tongues became reacquainted. There was no sense of time when they finally pulled apart. Panting, Regina cupped her lover's face between her hands as their foreheads rested together.

She had no idea when she had started crying, but tears of joy and relief streamed down her face as she said, "You're home. You're really here."

"I am." Emma sniffled. She was doing her best to hold back tears of her own.

"How are you home?" Regina finally asked. "Why did you tell me you were coming? How long have you known?"

"Why don't we go sit down and I will explain." The blonde suggested.

Regina nodded in agreement. With another deep kiss, Emma stepped back to allow the brunette to move towards the couch. She kept a firm grip on the pale hand and looked back in confusion when she met resistance. She turned to see that Emma was not following her and her confusion was compounded when the blonde turned back to the door. Confusion turned to laughter when she watched Emma open the front door to retrieve the rucksack that had been abandoned in the hallway. Dropping it back on the floor, inside the apartment this time, Emma took her lover's hand and led her to couch in the center of the living room.

Once again, the change in Emma's gait did not go unnoticed by the brunette. They sat down together, hands linked and thighs touching. "You're hurt." Regina said softly.

"I'm fine." Emma said. She tried to convey her truth in her tone. "Just give me a minute to look at you. God, I have missed you."

"I have missed you too." Regina told her but those words didn't seem like enough.

She was tempted to look away. Emma gaze was intense as her green eyes flickered over her. She was thankful for many reasons, when the blonde leaned in and captured her lips again. As their kissed intensified, Regina slowly slid into Emma's lap; straddling her thighs she ran her hands through her hair as best she could as it was tied up in a bun. Emma's hands roamed freely over every bit of Regina's body she could touch. They both giggled when they came up for air.

It was been less than 20 minutes and Regina had already managed to put Emma's hair majorly out of place as well as significantly rumple her uniform. She could only imagine what she looked like at the moment. It was almost as if Emma could read her mind when she said, "You are the sexiest thing that I have ever seen."

The brunette only laughed before lowering her lips back to the other pair in front of her. The kisses were soft, playful, and only lasted a moment as Regina's curiosity got the better of her. "How long are you home?"

She held her breath as she waited for the answer. She surely would have fallen over if she hadn't already been sitting on Emma's lap when she heard, "Forever."

"Forever?" She asked in disbelief.

"Honorary discharge." She said simply, "Think you can deal with having me around all the time?"

Regina could only nod as she hugged her tightly and buried her face in the crook of her shoulder. Her tears were coming full force now. Once she collected herself, she slid back on the couch beside her to ask, "How did all this come about? What happened?"

Emma paused for a moment. She took a deep breath and finally said, "I am not sure where to start, but I guess I should just show you."

The brunette remained quiet and attentive as Emma reach down and pulled at her left pant leg. The woman and been expecting to see some scaring from a severe burn or other injury, but was more shocked to see a metal rod where her lover's leg should have been. She brought her hand to her mouth though her gasp was not audible. Once again, she felt tears sting her eyes; eyes that were undoubtedly filled with questions when she looked back up at the other woman's face.

"We were ambushed." Emma began speaking with Regina having to ask. "I was in a vehicle that was hit with a grenade. The whole thing flipped and my leg was crushed in the debris."

"When?" Regina's voice was soft as she processed all of the new information in front of her.

"Eight months ago."

The lawyer's brain was moving at warp speed. "Eight? You having been hiding this from me for eight months?"

Emma knew that the other woman would be mad. She had hoped that she would truly just be relieved that she was home but she knew that that was too much to ask for. "I didn't want you to worry."

"Worry?" Regina's voice was raised now, "You don't think that I worry about you every day no matter what?"

"I'm sorry. I know that you do."

The brunette slid down the couch; breaking their contact which almost broke the blonde's heart. She wanted to be so mad at the other woman but that emotion was overpowered by the relief that she was alive and in front of her, "You could have come home to us eight months ago?" The question was slightly rhetorical. She didn't truly want clear answer but she realized, "Your special training."

It had been about eight months ago that Regina had received an emailing telling her that communication would be sparse throughout the following weeks. That Emma would be going into a special training that would limit her time and access. She never imagined that this 'special training' would include Emma learning to walk again.

"I didn't want to burden you." Emma sniffled. Regina finally turned back to look at her to see that tears were finally spilling out of green eyes. "I wanted to come back to you, you and Henry, in one piece. Well, as much as one piece as I could anyway."

"None of that would have mattered." Regina took the pale, shaking hands into her own. "We just need you."

"You wouldn't have gotten _me._ " Emma tried to explain, "I wasn't myself. I was angry, I was sad, I was frustrated. I would be sobbing one minute and throwing things and yelling the next. I couldn't put you through that."

The brunette reach up and cupped her cheek, "We would have loved you, and supported you, and been there for you – no matter what."

"You did." Emma stated. She moved Regina's hand from her cheek to her heart, "Every letter, every voicemail, video, email, photo that you sent of you and of Henry. It's what got me through. I kept a photo of you in my gym bag and my physical therapist kept a photo of you and Henry in my file. He used to tape it up on my exercise equipment to keep me motivated on the hard days when I wanted to quit. He said that he has never seen someone improve as quickly as I did. I just wanted to come home to you, but I wanted to have everything under control when I did. I wanted to be able to walk and run and dance with you."

"You couldn't dance before." Regina said with a giggle.

"Hey!" Emma feigned offense but then laughed with her. "Maybe I will be better at it now. Can someone still have two left feet when they technically don't have a left foot at all?!"

Regina's jaw hit the floor with Emma's question, "Oh my god, Emma!"

"What?" Emma asked innocently, "It's my leg! I am allowed to make jokes if I want to! I might have lost my leg but I didn't lose my sense of humor. I would have lost my mind if I lost that too."

"Stop!" Regina chuckled she played punched her arm.

"Do you think that I could get half off the next time we go to get pedicures?"

"You have a whole slew of these jokes, don't you?"

"Enough for the rest of my life. You, Henry, and my sense of humor. That's all I need to get through whatever lies ahead." She leaned in and pressed her forehead to Regina's, "If for some reason I lose my sense of humor, as long as I have you and Henry – I am set."

"Well, you will never lose us so you don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah?" Emma said with a wide smile.

Regina murmured, "Yeah," Before closing the distance between their lips.

They spent the rest of the night exploring each other. Re-learning each other's bodies, no skin was left untouched. Emma was completely overwhelmed by how gentle Regina was with her at one point. Her fingers slowed caressed each new mark across her body – losing her leg was certainly not the only injury she endured overseas though it certainly was the most severe. Her fingers were followed by her lips as she left ghostly light kisses across her hot flesh. Green eyes instantly filled with tears when Regina's pressed her lips to her left knee.

The brunette slid up her body as soon as she heard the other woman sniffle. She propped herself up with one hand, so that she was looking over her lover, and the other came to rest on her abdomen. "Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

"More than ok." Emma answered through her tears, "I wasn't sure that I would ever be here again; that I would ever get to come home to you." She paused for a moment, "God! When did I turn into that girl that cries during sex?"

Regina laughed at her comment and the tension in the room was broken. Leave it to Emma to always make the joke in that type of situation. "You could cry every time we have sex for the rest of our lives and I wouldn't care. You're here. That's all I need."

"I love you." Emma said as she reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Regina's ear.

"I love you too." Those were the last words that were spoken between them for the rest of the night as they found other ways to occupy their lips before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"It wasn't a dream." Emma assured her again. "Though I guess I wish that part of it really was," she said quietly.

Regina knew that it would take more time for Emma to become truly comfortable with the new state of her body. She was thankful that there hadn't been any awkwardness between them during their time in bed last night. She let Emma set the pace when it came to touching the lower half of her body and would continue to do so in the future. "You came back to us in one piece. That's all I need."

Emma was about to open her mouth to question Regina's choice of words, but the brunette pressed a manicured finger to still slightly swollen lips. "You did come home to us in one piece." Her hand moved from her lips to her chest; over her heart. "You're in one piece here, and that is all that Henry and I need."

The blonde didn't know what to say, so instead, she kissed her. Regina wasted no time in deepening the kiss and tugging the other woman to lay on top of her. The feeling of Emma's body pressing her into the mattress made everything all the more real. Their actions did not escalate beyond the kiss. When it did end, Emma slid to Regina's side and buried her face in the crook of her shoulder. She inhaled the scent which she had been missing for months.

"When does Henry come home?" She eventually asked.

"Summer camp ends in two weeks."

Emma sighed, "I don't know if I can wait that long."

Regina lifted her hand to run it through long, blonde locks of hair, "We can drive upstate right now and pick him up."

"What if we at least let him finish out the week?" Emma asked, "Drive up and pick him up late tomorrow afternoon? It's not that I am not dying to see him right now, but I would love a little more time with just the two of us."

Regina smiled and pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead. She wrapped her arms tightly around her, "I think that that is the perfect plan."

"I hope that he is not freaked out by it." Regina could hear the nervousness and hesitation in her voice.

"He will just be so happy and relieved that you are home. That you're alive."

"I can't even imagine how much he has grown now." Emma said with a sad sigh.

"He is taller than me now."

The blonde mother groaned, "Oh my God. I noticed that in one of the last pictures that you sent me but I hoped that it wasn't true. I told myself that he was standing on something that made him taller than you."

"Nope," Regina chuckled, "He really is. Our little boy is growing up."

"I couldn't believe that his voice has changed so much. We talked just before he went to camp and I almost didn't recognize his voice when he answered the phone."

"I think he might have a girlfriend." Regina said after a pause.

"No!" Emma whined and buried herself further into Regina's side, "Say it isn't so!"

"I don't have any concrete evidence but he keeps mentioning this girl at the camp. They seem to be spending a lot of time together."

"I hate her already!" Emma exclaimed.

Regina burst with laughter, "I don't even know if it is true! Maybe they are just friends."

"That's all it better be!"

"Even if she is; he will have a girlfriend eventually." The brunette didn't want to truly admit how much their son was growing up any more than Emma did, but she had to be realistic about it.

"And I will threaten every single one of them! I will throw my leg at them or something!"

"That is quite the mental image." Regina laughed, "Quite the story to tell the grandkids."

"Grandkids, huh?" Emma pondered, "I kind of like the sound of that."

"Well, our little boy will have to grow up before that can happen." Regina pointed out.

Emma was quick to respond, "Yes! A lot! A whole helluva lot! He better not be getting any ideas with that girl at camp!"

Regina squeezed her tightly and kissed her forehead again. "I am sure that it is nowhere near that point, and that it won't be for a long time. We raised a strong boy with a good head on his shoulders."

"Yeah, we did." Emma smiled at the thought. "Thank you for taking on so much while I was gone. I feel like I have missed so much. I don't know how I will make it up to the two of you."

"There is nothing to be made up for." Regina rolled over and positioned their bodies that they were looking into each other's eyes. "We are so proud of you for the choices that you have made. For the service that you have provided. Henry absolutely glows when he talks about you and everything that you do. He loves you so much.

"Maybe we should drive up tomorrow morning to pick him up rather than in the afternoon…" Emma suggested.

It was clear that the blonde was more and more anxious to see their son. "You say the word and we will get in the car. Even if it is two in the morning; we can go and get him whenever you want to. Regina smiled. "How about we have lasagna for dinner when he comes home?"

"Now that is probably one of the most fabulous ideas you have ever had!"

"I might have to make Henry his own so that he doesn't have to share with us. People are not kidding when they talk about how much teenage boys can eat!"

"Well in that case," Emma chuckled, "You might just have to make one for each of us. I haven't had your lasagna in almost two years. I am sure that I could eat an entire one myself too!"

"I certainly can't eat a whole one myself!"

The blonde shrugged, "He and I can share what is left of yours!"

Regina was about to respond when a loud rumble came from Emma's stomach. The brunette laughed, "I guess all this talk of food has made you hungry."

"Yes, our activities last night and the fact that I haven't eaten since yesterday morning are probably contributing as well."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Regina said, concerned. "We could've had dinner last night."

"I was too nervous to eat lunch yesterday, and by the time that I got here the only thing that I wanted to eat was you!" Emma grinned as she nuzzled her nose against her lover's.

"Am I on the menu this morning as well?" She smiled.

"You are something that I will order any time, any place."

"Will you at least let me put the coffee on before you ravage me against the counter top?"

"That seems like a fair trade." The blonde said with a grin.

Regina returned her smile, "I am going to run to the bathroom. I will be right back." She kissed her deeply once more before climbing out of bed and crossing to the master bath.

Emma sat up turned her body towards the edge of the bed. She paused for a moment as she looked around their bedroom. Regina had kept things just as they were before she had left. She wiped away tears of relief, of happiness. She was so caught up on her thoughts as she was securing her prosthetic in place that she didn't feel the bed shift as Regina climbed back on to it. The brunette positioned herself behind her lover; leg on either side of her body with her chest pressed against her back. Her lips traced a scar along her shoulder blade; her fingers of one hand caressed the soft, pale skin just below her navel while the other squeezed her breast.

"I love you." She murmured against her flesh.

The other woman reached behind her and tangled her fingers through dark locks. She reveled in the feeling of Regina's lips and hands on her body for a moment longer before she twisted her torso in order to press their lips together. Tongues met is a slow caress. It took everything inside of her to not pin her to the bed and begin their actions of last night all over again. Both women were panting when their lips parted.

Regina's hands clung to Emma's back while Emma's cupped her face. "What do you say," Emma spoke with labored breath, "That we start the coffee, I ravage you in the kitchen, and then we pick up breakfast on the way to pick up Henry?"

The brunette grinned as Emma ran her thumb up and down the scar on her upper lip, "I think that's the perfect plan."

* * *

 **Again, the content and the humor is certainly not meant to offend anyone. I hope that it didn't. Most importantly, thank you to everyone out there who has given their time, energy, and lives to protecting our country – the soldiers AND their families. You do a job that I could not and I am forever grateful.**


	4. Butt Huggies

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Once Upon a Time but my nephew did coin the term 'Butt Huggies'.**

* * *

 **Butt Huggies**

* * *

Emma and Regina were just putting the finishing touches on their family dinner when Mary Margaret walked into the kitchen. Emma's parents and brother joined the couple and their son for dinner every Sunday evening.

"Hey Mom." Emma greeted the woman as she entered the room. Mary Margaret did not return her greeting and she wore a sour expression on her face. "Is everything ok?" The blonde was concerned at her mother's silence.

"Would one of you care to explain to me why your brother is running around and slapping people on the butt while exclaiming, 'butt huggies'?"

Emma's face fell while Regina cackled with laughter. It was obvious to the brunette who was responsible for teaching her son such words and actions.

"I am going to leave this one to you, dear." Regina said through her giggles.

The blonde was silent as she stared at the countertop in front of her. She hoped that the entire situation would go away if she didn't say anything or make eye contact.

"Well?" Her mother probed.

It took Emma another moment to collect her thoughts before she began, "Well, when Neal was over here the other day, he came into the kitchen just as I was," she paused to find her words but finally just blatantly said, "Just as I was slapping Regina on the ass." She swallowed, "He thought that I was spanking her and he got really upset by it. I didn't know what to tell him and then the words just flew out of my mouth – I told him that I wasn't spanking Regina, but that I was giving her butt huggies."

Her wife continued to laugh behind her though she was doing her best to muffle the sound with her hand.

"And did you tell him that butt huggies were not acceptable to give to other people?" Her mother asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Um, no."

Emma hesitation only proceeded to make Regina laugh harder. Green eyes glared at her but she didn't care as she continued to laugh.

"Emma, he's only three! You know how impressionable he is right now!"

"I'm sorry!" The blonde exclaimed. "I didn't think that it would…"

The woman's explanation was cut off by her little brother running into the kitchen, slapping their mother from behind and loudly yelling, "BUTT HUGGIES!"

Emma groaned and buried her face in her hands so that she could avoid her mother's angry stare, and Regina laughed and grinned from ear to ear.

Neal gave butt huggies to his sister and her wife before proudly exclaiming, "My turn! Gina, give me butt huggies!" The toddler stuck his butt out in the brunette's direction. The woman didn't think twice before she smirked and gave the toddler six pats to the rear in rapid succession. The little boy giggled joyously as he ran from the kitchen.

Mary Margaret was slack jawed as she looked at the other brunette.

"You're not helping!" Emma exclaimed with a glare. The last thing she needed was another feud between her wife and her mother.

"You deserve so much more than a spanking, Regina Mills!" Mary Margaret claimed angrily.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Mary Margaret. Your daughter takes good care of me and gives me everything that I deserve and then some!"

The other woman's brown eyes grew wide. Her jaw moved but no words came out of her mouth. She finally resulted in turning on her heal as she threw her hands in the air with a huff.

"Why did you do that?" Emma asked as she slapped Regina on the shoulder, "She is going to be so pissed all throughout dinner now!"

"Oh, please! On the list of rude things that I have done or said to that woman – that is way on the bottom of it!" The brunette returned to chopping vegetables as if it was nothing. "And you've got to admit, her expression was hilarious."

"Yes, it was." Emma quickly admitted though her tone didn't relay humor. "I hate it when you two fight, Regina. You know that."

"Come on, darling, this won't turn into anything major. You know that your mother and I give each other jabs every now and then but nothing will ever be like it used to."

"If she doesn't drop this, you won't be getting anything that you think that you deserve for a week!"

Regina scoffed at Emma's threat. She knew that the other woman's words were empty. They could never go that long without each other. "It will be fine. I promise. Now, give me a kiss, give me some butt huggies and take the salad to the dinner table."

Emma paused for moment before she sighed, kissed her wife, give her a firm slap on the ass, and took the dish to the dining room.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I love to hear from you!**


	5. Kiss Me

**Kiss Me**

* * *

"Regina?" Emma called out her girlfriend's name as she stepped into the mayoral mansion. She didn't get a response as she slipped off her boots by the door and hung up her leather jacket. Walking further into the house she glanced into the kitchen and found dinner simmering on the stove. She was about to make her way upstairs when she saw that the light was on in the study. The door was slightly ajar and as she poked her head through the door she found Regina at her deck, earbuds inserted, engrossed in some form of paperwork. Now she understood why her original call went unanswered. The brunette noticed Emma's movement as she stepped into the room. She pulled out her headphones and smiled, "Hi."

Emma crossed to the front of the desk and returned the smile, "Bringing your work home with you?"

"I am almost done with it!" Regina promised, "I wanted to get dinner on the stove so it would be ready by the time you got home. Henry should be home in 20 minutes - just in time to sit down with us."

"Great. I will go wash up and then take care of setting the table." The blonde almost laughed at how domestic she sounded. Dinner was a routine that she, Henry and Regina and fallen into in the past year, but it was only within the past 8 weeks that her relationship with Regina had turned from platonic to romantic. They were still going slow and keeping things quiet. Henry was the only one aware of the change in their relationship status.

Emma turned to leave to her tasks when Regina stopped her, "Hey! Come back here!"

The sheriff turned back to see the brunette had risen from her chair. She crossed back to where she had just stood with the desk between them. The brunette leaned across the furniture and tugged the other woman towards her by her shirt collar. She brought their lips together in a short yet deep kiss. The blonde smiled widely when she was released.

"I will be out to help you soon."

* * *

Dinner was filled with conversations about everyone's day. Henry brought his mothers up to speed on his homework assignments and upcoming projects while Emma told her latest tale of chasing down Pongo. When dinner was complete, Henry remained at the table to finish his homework while Emma and Regina fell into their nightly rhythm of cleaning up the kitchen. They moved through the room with ease since they'd been doing this chore together on a nightly basis for such a long time. The only difference now was that their time together also included Regina wrapping her arms around Emma's waist and pressing kisses to the side of her neck as she stood at the sink washing dishes, or placing her hand on the small of her back as she leaned over her to put something away.

"Are you staying the night tonight?" Regina asked as wiped her hands on dish towel.

"Is that an invitation, Madame Mayor?" Emma said as she waggled her eyebrows.

The brunette laughed as she threw the towel at the other woman, "You know you're always invited to stay!"

"I will run and get my overnight bag from the car." Emma couldn't keep her smile from spreading across her face. It didn't last long though when she heard the brunette's response,

"You have an overnight back ready at hand huh? A little presumptuous don't you think?" Regina quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Hey! I have that bag in my car in case my shift runs longer than planned, and you just said…"

Regina cut her off by placing a manicured finger to her lips, "I'm kidding, dear." She could see relief in Emma's green eyes at her words. "Now, go get your bag and put it upstairs. I will pour us some wine and meet you in the living room."

Emma's grin returned, "Okay!"

* * *

When the blonde came into the living room after placing her bag in Regina's bedroom, she found the brunette on the couch watching the opening credits to a movie. Henry was sprawled on out the floor paying more attention to his gaming device than the TV screen.

Emma sat down on the couch opposite Regina which caused the other woman to frown.

"What?" Emma questioned innocently as she saw the creases on her face.

Regina paused for a moment before crawling across the couch and repositioning them both so that she lay with her head on the blonde's chest.

"Is this ok?" She asked quietly.

Emma kissed her forehead and pulled her closer, "Of course it is."

Neither moved throughout the course of the movie. Soon it was over and the list of cast and production team members began to crawl up the screen. Henry bid them both goodnight and went up to his room. The two women were silent for a few moments until Regina spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?" Her voice was hesitant. Something that Emma didn't often describe Regina as being.

The blonde ran her hands up and down the other woman's back in a comforting motion, "Always."

Regina sat up a little so that she was facing Emma but she didn't make eye contact. "Why don't you ever," she paused, "Why am I always the one to initiate physical contact between the two of us? Is this not something that you truly want? Something between us?"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, "I love being with you!" The blonde wasn't sure where this question was coming from.

"Why am I always the one to start any affection between us? I don't want to feel like I am forcing something on you."

"You're not!" Emma quickly assured her. "I promise you! Every moment that I get to be with you, that I get to touch you in some way is the best part of my day. I guess that I…"

Regina sat quietly awaiting her answer though she was nervous as to exactly what it might be.

"I am afraid that if I get used to touching you whenever I want to that I might do it when we are out somewhere together. If I let myself get used to kissing you whenever I want to then I might accidently kiss you when we're having dinner at Granny's or hold your hand while we are walking down the street. I guess I just don't want to get too comfortable with it since no one else knows about us."

The brunette grinned and chuckled to herself – relieved by Emma's reasoning. "You know that I haven't told anyone about us because I appreciate having a bit of privacy right? It's not because I am ashamed of being with you or am embarrassed by it."

"I know." Emma picked up both of Regina's hands and pressed kisses to the back of each one. Regina's heart melted at the gesture.

"Come here." Regina said as she climbed off of Emma's lap.

Emma rose obediently and stood in front of her but still asked, "What?"

"I want to be kissed by you whenever you want to kiss me." Regina told her.

The blonde laughed, "Be careful what you wish for otherwise neither of us is every going to get anything done ever again. Kissing you is something that I always want to do."

"This kiss me now."

Emma didn't need to be told twice. She gently took Regina's face in her hands and pressed their lips together. The brunette placed her hands on Emma's hips and pulled them closer together. Emma was so focused on kissing the woman in front of her – the softness of her lips, the feel of her skin beneath her finger tips, the smell of her perfume – that she didn't notice the cloud of purple smoke that was engulfing the two of them. She had no idea that they were being transported out of the living room until she heard whoops and hollers and the sound of dishes breaking from all around them. Her eyes flew open and she pulled herself away from Regina. The former queen's arms were still wrapped tightly around her so she was unable to pull away completely.

"What the…" Emma looked around to all of the shocked faces of Storybrooke.

"I think it is safe to say that everyone knows about us now, dear. No need for you to hold back now." Emma looked down to see a wide grin across the other woman's face as she spoke.

"Not quite everyone." The blonde laughed, "It seems as though my parents decided to have dinner at home tonight. We should probably tell them ourselves before they find out from everyone here."

Regina's smile widened, "Well I guess that's our next stop." She lifted her hands to transport them but Emma stopped her.

"Maybe you should just take us to their front door," Emma suggested. "I think that we might give my mother a heart attack if we just appear in her living room doing what we just did."

"Alright fine," Regina sighed, "Now kiss me."

Emma grinned, "With pleasure."


	6. Workout

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with OUAT.**

* * *

 **Workout**

* * *

Regina slid her heels off at the front door of the mansion and padded further into her home in bare feet. She had come home expecting to find her wife and baby in the living room but was surprised to find the room unoccupied.

The brunette could tell that they weren't in the kitchen and it was far too cold for Emma to have taken their daughter for a walk. She paused at the bottom of the stairs when she realized that music was coming from the second floor. She now knew exactly where to find her wife.

A few years ago, the two had converted one of the spare bedrooms upstairs into a home gym. While they both preferred to workout outside – the Maine weather didn't always allow that. Equipped with a treadmill, a set of free weights and a corner for yoga, the couple had what they needed to workout at home whenever they chose to. Emma must have decided to take advantage of their daughter's nap time and get a workout in.

When the Mayor pushed open the door to the home gym she found that their daughter was definitely not asleep but was enjoying the workout right along with her blonde mother.

The four month old was laying on her back on a yoga mat while Emma hovered above her in a push up position. Every time Emma lowered herself downward, she pressed a kiss to the infant's face or stomach which would make the little girl squeal in delight. Red painted lips spread into a wide grin as the brunette witnessed the joy between her wife and daughter.

She continued to watch them until Emma finished her repetitions. It wasn't until the blonde sat back on her knees and scooped up her daughter that she realized that her wife was standing in the doorway.

"Look baby girl!" She said excitedly as she turned her daughter to face the door, "Mommy is home!" The infant grinned when her eyes focused on her brunette mother.

"I don't want to interrupt your workout." Regina chuckled.

"It's ok." Emma smiled, "We were pretty much done anyway."

The brunette crossed into the room and wrapped an arm around her sweaty wife's waist while she kissed their daughter's cheek.

"I was going to suggest that we workout together later tonight but I guess you won't need to do that now." Regina said.

Emma smiled and pressed her lips to Regina's, "I have a whole different kind of workout planned for you after this little one is in bed."

Regina smiled and kissed her again, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **Short and simple. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
